Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continually increase the operating speed of the processor. Unfortunately, as processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor tends to increase as well. Historically, the power consumed by the processor, and hence its speed, has been limited by two factors. First, as power consumption increases, the processor tends to run hotter, leading to thermal dissipation problems. Second, the power consumed by a processor may tax the limits of the power supply used to keep the processor operational, reducing battery life in mobile systems and diminishing reliability while increasing cost in larger systems.
Many computer system users use their computer systems as a personal information managers (PIMs), storing calendar and personal contact information to help organize their schedules. To access this information, the user typically must power-on and boot up their computer system using their sole, large operating system, then launch the appropriate calendar and contact application programs. Unfortunately, operating the computer system in this manner to access simple PIM information can be wasteful in terms of time spent waiting for the computer system to boot up and power spent supporting unused features of the operating system and unused peripheral devices.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.